Living by a Vow
by kyotokat-tiger
Summary: 2 teens have been vowed to be married when they turn 17 and that's coming quick. This was one wish from the girl's parents. It was made when both teens were born. But what if the two teens hate eachother until they die? SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Living by a Vow

A girl with long black hair walked into the village hidden in the leaves. It's been a long time since she was last seen within this village. About 5 years to be exact. Her eyes were a light color of red, but were also still kind of dark red color. She stopped walking once she had gotten through the gate of Konoha. She looked around and smiled, she was home for good this time. She walked over to the ramen shop and bought some ramen. She hadn't had any ramen at all to eat while she was away. She missed the taste of the ramen from this village. As she ate she didn't mind the adults and the shop owner starring at her. They must have been surprised to see her back so soon. When she was finished eating she headed off to the Hokage's office. She walked through the double doors and was surprised to see who was sitting before her at the 3rd Hokage's desk (that was the last Hokage in rule before she had left for her mission). "Tsunade? You're Hokage now? What happened to the 3rd?" The girl asked very confused at to what has happened in the last 5 years.

"Welcome back Akio! It's nice to see you again. How many years has it been since the last time we met? And so many questions have come from you. I guess that would be expected since you've been gone for so long." Tsunade said gesturing for Akio to sit down in the seat that was before her. Akio took the seat and listened to Tsunade as she explained what has happened in the last 5 years.

"Wow a lot has happened since I was 11." She said looking at Tsunade. Tsunade gave a Akio a confused look. Probably wondering why she had said that she had left for a mission at the age of 11, but then it hit her.

"Oh I forgot that you were one of the strongest and smartest within your class. So you were able to join a team of older ninjas and go on missions at that age as well. And the 3rd Hokage had sent you on the most dangerous mission for most." Tsunade said looking at Akio who just nodded her head in agreement. She had missed out on so much, but couldn't refuse the mission that she had been sent on. "Oh I almost forgot the 3rd had left something on his desk before passing away. It's from your mother and father. It's addressed to you so I didn't want to open it until you returned." She said handing Akio an enclosed envelope. Akio took it with care. She didn't feel like opening it until later. She stood up from the chair, gave Tsunade a nod, and then left the office.

Akio was surprised to see what was in front of her when she got to her old apartment. There was only rebel that stood before her. Her home was gone for good just like her family was gone. She wondered what had happened to her belongings that were still in her apartment. But her wondering didn't last long since she started to walk away from the rubble in search of a new home. When she was passing a restaurant she saw her old guardian Hatake Kakashi. He looked like he was almost done eating so she sat down on a bench near the restaurant.

A few minutes later Kakashi and 3 others were leaving the restaurant. She only recognized 2 out of the 3 that were with him. "Kakashi sensei!" She called out to him. He quickly looked around remembering the voice. Once he saw her he had a surprised look on his face.

"Akio?" He said walking towards her. She didn't wait for him to come she just ran up to him and gave him a hug. She missed him so much. Even though it was strange to see a 16 year old girl hugging sensei it was normal for her since she hasn't been able to do that for 5 years. Akio stopped hugging Kakashi long enough to see the teenagers behind him. _These must be his students. Oh and look who he got stuck with stupid Sasuke and obnoxious Naruto. But the pink haired girl I'm at a loss with._ She thought giving Sasuke an evil glare.

"This your team Kakashi sensei?" Akio asked pointing at the 3 students behind him. Kakashi just gave her a nod. He was about to introduce them, but Naruto beat him to it.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki! Soon to be Hokage!" Naruto said with a smile. Akio just looked at him like he was stupid. _You have got to be kidding me. Him? Hokage? Yeah right. He better keep dreaming._ She thought to herself.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. Don't mind Naruto he's just an idiot." She said giving Akio a smile. Akio nicely returned the smile. Then she looked at Sasuke who was looking away from her.

"You don't need and introduction Sasuke. I think I got enough of that the last time I saw you." Akio said coldly towards him.

"Shut up. I was happier with you gone for 5 years. And you couldn't have stayed away any longer?" Sasuke replied back to her even colder.

"I wish I could of. If it meant I had to be farther away from you I would have been more than happy to agree." Kakashi could sense were this was going so he quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"So Akio where will you be staying for the night?" Kakashi asked. Akio just looked at him and her eyes became sad.

"I really don't know Kakashi sensei. My home was destroyed while I was gone."

"You can stay at my place for the time being. I would be more than happy to have you back under my roof Akio." Kakashi suggested. Akio gave him a big smile. She would be very happy to stay with Kakashi again. He was a nice guardian to her before and she thought the same of him now.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei I would very much like that." She said nodding her head his way. And with that said they all went their separate ways. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went off to their own homes, while Kakashi and Akio walked back to Kakashi's place.

When they had gotten to Kakashi's place Akio was surprised to see what was there. Kakashi still had some stuff from when Akio was 11. "You kept all of this for 5 years Kakashi sensei?" She said looking at him. Kakashi smiled at her and nodded.

"I didn't want to forget you. You're like a daughter to me Akio and you always will be." Kakashi said giving Akio a hug. Akio happily returned his hug. When they were done hugging Kakashi showed Akio her room that she had been staying in when she was 11. And that was when Akio went bug-eyed. All the stuff from her old apartment was there. Everything she needed to survive was right in front of her.

"You got my stuff from my old apartment too?" She said looking up at him confused. Again Kakashi nodded and yawned.

"Well I'm kinda tied so I'm going to go to sleep soon." He said as he disappeared off to his own room. Akio gave a nod then walked into her own room and went through her stuff for a little while. Once she was done she got changed and fell asleep on the bed in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides my own. All the owned characters are owned by the creator.

Chapter 2

The next day Akio woke up and looked out the window. It looked like a nice day to just go exploring around the village. She looked around the room for some clothes and saw that Kakashi had put some aside for her to wear today. She got changed into something decent and put on her jacket she was wearing yesterday. As she was putting her jacket on something had fallen. She looked down at the envelope that had her name on it. _Oh yeah that's from Tsunade. I totally forgot about that. Maybe I should read it before I leave._ She thought to herself and slowly opened up the letter from her parents. In the letter it read:

_Dear our dearest and only child,_

_You're father and I are very sorry we can not be with you at the moment. We have gone off on our own mission that the Hokage has put us on. He said that you maybe gone for a while and may not receive this letter in time. So he promised to hold on to it for us until your return home. We may die on the mission since it is more dangerous than your own._

_I know that you may hate Sasuke Uchiha, but please learn to get along with him. I know that you may hate your father and I after this, but when both of you were born his parents and us decided on an arranged marriage between you two. We thought that you might make a wonderful couple. You would be making your parents happy by marrying him. And it is our last wish that you do. We have arranged that you will be engaged to him when you both turn 17._

_-Your loving parents._

Akio just starred at the letter in shock. She didn't understand how her parents and Sasuke's parents could have made an arranged marriage for them! She didn't want to marry that low-life. The last time she had seen him every girl in the whole village that was their age was crazy for him. They would have probably been able to kill each other just to be with him. That is, if they knew how to fight already. She shook her head and thought for a moment. _Does Sasuke know about this? If he does then why has he been making it so difficult to get along? _She shook these thoughts from her mind and just put the letter away in a box for a now. Then she walked out of the room.

"Kakashi, I'm going out for a little while okay." She called to him as she put her shoes on.

"Alright. Be safe!" He called back to her from his room. Kakashi wasn't quite out of bed yet actually. He was pretty tired and didn't feel like getting up. He would be yelled at for being late again, but he was use to that already.

Akio just walked calmly out of the apartment and headed down the road towards Konoha's ninja school. She was surprised to see who was there. All the students that had been at that school when they were still 11 were all gathered there. She was surprised to see them. They looked a little different from 5 years ago, but back then they were just kids now they were teens. She gave a smile and walked on towards them. As she came upon them she saw Tenten, Neji, and Lee her old friends.

"Tenten!" She called out to a girl with her hair in two buns. The girl quickly turned around and ran towards her old friend.

"Akio! I heard you were back, but I couldn't believe it! Why didn't I see you yesterday?" Tenten asked giving Akio a hug.

"I was looking around seeing if Konoha had changed since I was gone." Akio replied as she was suddenly hit on the back. She turned around to see Neji behind her.

"Long time no see Kio." He said giving her a small smile.

"Umm… that Ah Kio. With an A, Neji." She said giving him a small punch in the arm. Then there was Lee who just had to scream. He was running around the three of them yelling out how youthful it was to be back together. Neji, Tenten, and Akio had sweat drops on their foreheads and Tenten hit Lee so that he'd shut up. Akio couldn't help but laugh. She had remembered all the times that Tenten use to beat up Lee whenever he wouldn't stop running around after a period of time. The 4 of them talked for a little while until Akio went off to go talk with some other old school mates.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all in one group with Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Choji. Shikamaru and Shino were off somewhere else. Shino was leaning against a tree watching everyone else talking and Shikamaru was up in a tree laying down starring up at the sky wishing he was a cloud. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji were arguing about something stupid. Sakura and Ino were just starring at Sasuke and so were some other girls from a different group. Sasuke just watched the boys fight and argue then he saw Akio passing by to talk to some guys behind him. He just shot her an evil glare that she just ignored. Ino wondered who Sasuke was looking at then saw Akio. She nudged Sakura and nodded her head towards Akio. "Do you know who that is?" She asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I met her yesterday. She knew Sasuke and Kakashi sensei very well. Why Ino?" Sakura replied back looking over at Akio was talking to a guy that looked like he was about 18 or 19 years old.

"Well Sasuke just shot her an evil glare and I was just wondering why."

"Well they did seem to hate each other by the way they were talking to each other yesterday." Ino just nodded understanding what Sakura was saying. Then suddenly Akio stopped talking to the 2 guys that were standing behind Sasuke and turned towards Sasuke. She tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around and looked at her with disgust and Akio returned the look. But she just shook her head and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and dragged him away from the group. All the girls gasped then gave Akio and evil glare as she walked away with Sasuke.

"What does that girl think she's doing with **OUR** Sasuke!" One girl in the group said loud enough for everyone near to hear. Some girls added in and were about to follow the two of them, but were stopped by the 2 guys that Akio was talking to.

A few minutes later Akio and Sasuke were alone away from everyone. Akio let go of Sasuke's shirt and turned towards him. She just glared at him and shook her head. She didn't know whether to tell him about the arranged marriage or to ask if he even knew about. She was arguing with herself whether to say or not. But she didn't say a word and only looked at him with disgust. "Why do you hate me so much? Is it because of Itachi killing your family and you thought that MY older brother set him to do it? Or is there another reason?" Akio asked him. She wasn't really thinking, but it at least got her off of thinking of the arranged marriage for awhile.

Sasuke looked at Akio like she was crazy. He didn't answer her, but just shook his head and walked back towards the group of ninjas that were in front of the school. She sighed and thought it would be impossible to have a nice friendship with him again. Over the 5 years that she's been gone she forgot what had caused them to end their friendship and become enemies. Akio stood there for a few more minutes until finally following Sasuke back to the group. She walked up to her teammates and started to talk with them.

About an hour later Akio walked away from everyone and just started to walk around the village alone. She didn't really mind being alone she actually just wanted to get use to being back in the village for awhile. Akio sighed as she thought of the letter that her parents had given her. _Until we both turn 17 huh? Well he's just about a 2 days older than me. So we're going to be turning 17 around the same time. I wonder if Kakashi sensei knows about this._ She thought to herself. She didn't really feel like finding out right away so she just kept walking around the village stopping at certain stores to buy stuff for her room.

While Akio was shopping she came across a store that her and her parents use to always go to when they were together. "I wish they hadn't left before I did. Dad just said they would be gone for a day or two. Not a dangerous mission like mom said in the letter." She said with a sigh as she just walked on past the store fighting the urge to go in and see what was new in the store.

It was around 7 when Akio finally came back home. Kakashi was already home from what ever he had to do that day. He was sitting at the dinner table reading, _Make-out Paradise _and eating dinner when Akio came in. "Hey Kakashi. Sorry I took so long to get home. I just kind of got lost in my thoughts." She said rubbing the back of her head and smiling at him. By the way she always got side tracked you might think that she was actually be related to Kakashi.

"It's alright. I understand. You were probably just getting use to Konoha again." He said looking up from his food and book to return Akio's smile. "Come sit down and eat dinner." Akio obeyed and sat down across from Kakashi after setting her things down. She looked down at the plate in front of her and smiled. It was her favorite dinner dish, fish and rice. She started to eat the food.

When she was finished eating she went on back to her room and started to sort through her stuff again. She was able to get most of her things out of the boxes and set up the stuff up in her room. She even put some of the stuff she bought up on the walls and around the room. She was stopped fixing up her room around 11, because that was when she crashed on her bed in the clothes she was wearing that day.

Kakashi was still at the dinner table when Akio left for her room. He had a letter in his book. It was from Akio's parents. Well actually it was from their team and it was about them. The letter held very important information about them and their mission. Kakashi had received it about 2 in a half years ago. He was still debating with himself whether to show it to Akio or not. He didn't want her to runaway again. Like she did when she found out that her older brother had died on a mission to bring his best friend Itachi back.

When Akio had found out that her older brother had died in an attempt to bring back his best friend Itachi she had cried in her room for weeks. She wouldn't come out even if it was for school. Then when she didn't come out at all her parents and Kakashi got worried. They tired to open up her door, but it wouldn't budge. She had locked it. Once they had finally been able to get her door open they saw the window open and a note on her bed. It said that she had runaway to go get Itachi herself. Kakashi and her father had to hunt for Akio all night. They finally found her lying in a tree a few miles away from the village the next morning. They brought her back after waking her up. They had also talked her out of trying to bring Itachi back and getting her revenge on her brother's death when they were headed back to Konoha.

_If I tell her about her parents death she might as well just go after the people that killed them too. I don't want her to disappear again. Or even to just leave like she did when the Hokage told her she was going on a mission 5 years ago. I can't lose her. I promised her parents that a I would take care of her while they were away. Now I have to act like her parent since both of hers are dead. And so is her only sibling. _Kakashi thought as he gave a sigh and got up to go tell Akio about it. When he got to her room he found her asleep already. He gave a small laugh and tucked Akio in her bed properly. "Sleep well Akio." He said turning off her bedroom light and headed off to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I only own my OC and that's just about it.

Chapter 3

Akio woke up the next day and walked out of her room. She wanted to ask Kakashi something, but he was already gone. _Where'd he go? He's usually not up until 9 and it's only 7:30. _She thought as she looked around the place for him. She only found his numerous number of dogs around. "He really needs to get rid of some of these dogs. They scare me a little." She said to herself as she put on her jacket and shoes. She left the house taking an extra key with her just in case she came back without him.

Akio walked out to the training grounds seeing every team, that had showed up at the school, training. Her team was on break for a little while so she didn't have to train today. She saw Tenten and her team training and she recognized a few more, but didn't see Kakashi's team. "Where the heck are they?" She asked as she passed through some trees.

She stopped looking once she came to a clearing and no site of Kakashi or his team. She sighed and walked on back to the village. She thought of going to the Hokage for an answer, but gave it a second thought and decided on not going. So she headed for the ramen shop and ate there for lunch. She thought of all the places that Kakashi might be at. She even made a list in her head of the places, but still she had no luck in finding him. "Where the heck did Kakashi disappear to this time?" she said aloud to herself.

"He's gone. He took his team out on a mission Akio," a voice said from above. Akio had a confused expression on her face. She looked up at the voice above to find Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth, as usual. He just smirked down at her. "Long time no see Akio," he said jumping down from the tree.

"What do you mean he's on a mission," Akio asked him tilting her head to the side.

"It means that he's going to be gone for a few days. Even someone from a high ranked family should know that."

"Well then why didn't Kakashi tell me about it last night?" Asuma just shrugged. Akio just got even more confused. Kakashi would have told her about it unless it had to deal with something about her. "I'll ask him about it when he gets back. Thanks for the info Asuma." She said and ran off.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi had team 7 on a mission a few miles away. They were helping a family clean around their house, they did want a harder mission, but this was the only one that had come up. But see this family wasn't a messy kind of family though. They had been attacked by ninjas from another village. And when the fighting was over and the ninjas from the village over had left there was some damage to the house and the family's property.

Sasuke and Naruto cleaned up around outside the house of the family's property while Sakura helped the family clean up inside. While Sasuke was cleaning up one side of the property, Naruto on the other side, something fell out of his pocket. It was a picture of him, Akio, and two others. He put down his bag of trash and saw the picture. He picked it up and looked at it. Akio and him were around 7 years old at the time. The other two were about 12 years old all four of them had a smile on their faces. Akio was holding on to Sasuke's arm like she would never let go of him while the other two boys had an arm over each other's shoulder's like best friends should be. Sasuke looked at the picture and put it back in his pocket.

Kakashi saw Sasuke pick up and look at the picture. He had one just like it in his own pocket. It was a picture of Akio, Sasuke, Itachi, and Akio's older brother, Kauai. Kauai and Itachi were the best of friends and had been since they were 5, the same time when both their siblings had been born and Sasuke and Akio had become friends at the age of 6. Kakashi kept this picture with him because he liked to remember the memories that all four of them shared together. He was a friend of Akio and Kauai's father and had watched them grow up with the Uchihas acting like their second father. He liked to look back at the times before all the fighting between the four of them started and he knew that when Sasuke saw the picture once again he might remember those memories as well.

A few hours later it was getting dark, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke finished up outside and headed inside. They were greeted by a very happy Sakura holding a bowl of rice. "Hurry up inside already and lets eat the meal that I helped cook!" She said practically dragging Sasuke and Naruto to the dinner table. They both sat in front of a bowl of rice and other various foods. The family thanked them for their work and left the room leaving the four of them to eat. Naruto began to eat the food hungrily while Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ate the food slowly savoring the taste.

Back at Kakashi's apartment…

Akio laid in her bed while one of Kakashi's dogs laying next to her. She was looking up at her ceiling wondering when Kakashi would return home. She hoped he was safe and wasn't in any danger, but she knew he was okay since he was one of the powerful ninjas of the village. As Akio laid there thinking she heard a noise in the kitchen. She quickly sat up making the dog laying next to her jump up. "Sorry Obito," she said picking the dog up and holding it her arms.

She walked out of her room to the kitchen to see what had caused the noise. She saw a figure of a person sitting on the counter looking down at the floor. She quickly turned on the light to see Kiba and Akamaru. Akio just gave Kiba as stupid look. "What the hell do you want Kiba?" She asked him angrily.

"Akamaru smelled some dog food while we were walking and wanted some. So I just followed him here." He said with a smile.

"Whatever. I'll get him a bowl." She said as she put the dog named Obito down and brought out a bowl for Akamaru to use. She disappeared from the kitchen for a moment and returned with a bag full of dog food. "All right time for dinner!" she called out as she poured some food into all of dogs' bowls. When she was done all the dogs in the house came running into the house. She quickly jumped out of the way and appeared next to Kiba.

After the dogs had eaten their share of the food they went back to what they were doing, which was sleeping, and Kiba and Akamaru left the apartment. Akio picked up Obito and took him back to her room. When she walked into her room she went to her desk and sat there for awhile while Obito went to her bed to sleep. Akio sat there at her desk staring at the letter her parents had written her and the same picture that Kakashi and Sasuke had. _I'm suppose to marry a man that was once my friend but soon became my enemy. It's almost July and that's the month when both of us turn 17._ She thought as she stared at the picture of the four smiling children. _If only you were still alive Kauai then you could tell me what to do about this. If only you and Itachi hadn't had that fight about his clan then you would still be alive. Damn that Itachi I swear brother he will join you were you are now so that then you can become friends again or even get your own revenge. And maybe I can try and live with Sasuke whether I want to or not._ Akio took out a book from her desk and began reading to get her mind off of all of this. She read for half and hour then went to bed, Obito sleeping right next to her. She felt safer knowing that her favorite dog was there by her side. But she would feel even more safer knowing that Kakashi would return home safely the next day. 


End file.
